This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Shiloach's group modified MDCK cells by inserting a sialytransferase gene. It is known that sialytransferase, ST6GalnacV, transfers a 6-linked Neu5Ac to the ganglioside GM1b, thus converting the latter to a GD1a. Therefore, Dr. Shiloach expects to see an increase of 6-linked sialic acids on gangliosides in the modified MDCK cells.